1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fault detecting system for detecting whether an occupants protective apparatus, e.g., an air bag apparatus, seat belt apparatus or rear-end collision preventing apparatus installed in a vehicle, particularly an automobile is functioning normally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Occupants protective apparatus, e.g., an air bag apparatus, are known which come into operation to protect the occupants of a vehicle when the vehicle is in imminent danger. A drawback of these prior art devices is that if the occupants protective apparatus is already in a faulty condition when its operation is required, it will be entirely useless, whereas, even if the apparatus once became faulty before and has been temporarily returned to a normal condition, it is no longer reliable in operation and therefore there is a dangerous situation, if the occupants of the vehicle believe that the apparatus is in the normal condition.